The Rescue
by PaintyourStory
Summary: In a dream Grindelwald comes for Newt. When Tina finds out his dream is becoming a reality Tina does her best to track the location of Grindelwald to stop him once and for all. When that backfires Newt must face his fear and face Grindelwald in order to save Tina's life.
1. The Dream

**Hey everyone! This is my first ever fanfic and I absolute love Fantastic beats and the Harry Potter universe. I don't own any of the character. I hope you all like my story I will update as often as I can. Please tell me what you think.**

With a wave of his wand blue lightning filled the sky coming right for him. The image of the man in front him, the most powerful wand ever created in his hands. Newt stood there unable to move while everything around him crumbled. All he could see was Grindelwald pointing his wand out towards him.

"Ahh!" Newt yelled waking up in a panic sweat. Both Tina a Queenie came running in the room pushing the door open.

"Newt what is it?" Tina asked as she tried to catch her breath. "He was having another dream about Grindelwald. Oh, honey he's long gone no one has seen him in months." Queenie stated with a reassuring voice. Tina looked over at Queenie with some relief and the then back at Newt who was still trying to pull himself together. She knew there wasn't any need to worry about Grindelwald at the moment all she could think of was trying to comfort Newt so he would go back to sleep.

"Queenie why don't you go back to bed I will stay here with Newt until he is ready to go back to bed." Tina then opened back up the door to let Queenie out who winked at Tina as she exited the room. Once the door was closed Newt sat on the edge of the bed with his face I his hands. Tina slowly walked towards him sitting herself beside him. "Umm listen Newt, maybe it would help if you went down in the case."

Newt slowly lifted his head and looked into Tina's eyes and began to calm down. "Your eyes Tina, they ummm. Well I don't know how to describe them but looking into them they help." Newt then looked down at the floor not knowing what else to say. Tina got up and grabbed Newts case from the closet and laid it on the floor unlocking the latches and opening the lid to give Newt the hint to go inside.

The walked down the steps into his little shack, everything as he leaves it every day. Walking out to the animals, all the different sections and habitats for the animals can be seen all around them. Newt begins to walk around to gather his thoughts. "Are you better now Newt?" Tina asks hoping for the positive response. "Yes, I am. Thank you Tina you always know just what to do." Newt says as he begins to yawn. Tina nods and turns to walk towards the shack. "Oh, Tina wait." Newt says with a fast voice. "I was wondering if maybe you would consider staying down here with me for the night." Newt looks at Tina trying to see if he could read her response before, she says anything.

Tina gives a small warm smile and nods her head yes in response to his question. Newt can't help but feel giddy that she would be staying down in the case with him. "You can go ahead and get settled I'm going to go find Picket" Newts says. He walks away with a smile on his face towards the tree.

Tina walks into the shack and begins to put her wand down when she noticed the deathly Hallows Symbol sitting on the counter and under it a sheet of paper.

 _Ok Mister Scamander, it is time to join my side and be a part of the revolution. Meet me at the clock tower in London in two days' time or else I will come for you. This will be the only correspondence you will receive until we meet at the London clock tower._

\- _GG_

Tina looked outside and noticed Newt was coming back, she couldn't let him see the note so she folded up the symbol in the note and shoved it in her robe pocket. As Newt came in she smiled at him as he waved his wand and a second bed was built next to the other one. Both of them said nothing as they laid down. Tina could hear the change in Newts breath as he drifted to sleep but she couldn't stop thinking about that note. She knew she had information about where Grindelwald was, and she wasn't going to let them information go. She knew that would be the only chance to capture him. She knew the only way to get help would be to send an owl to his brother to warn the Ministry of Magic in London about Grindelwald's location in two days. Thinking about that she drifted off to sleep.

 **That's it for now. I hope you guys liked my first chapter. Please leave a review and check back**

 **for when the second chapter goes up.**


	2. A Secret

**I Hope you all are liking the story so far. Please, please tell me what you think I always love feedback on what I could do better or what you like about it. I hope you like the second chapter of my story.**

"Newt" Whispered a man. "Join me." A hand reached towards him as that happened Newt woke up in a panic. As he looked around, he noticed that Tina wasn't in the bed beside him. He then got up a went out to see all of his creatures running around in their little habitats. Looking at his pocket watch he saw that it was time to feed them all. "I guess it is time to get to work. What do you say Picket?"

Out of the case and in the girl's house Tina is sitting at the table starring at a piece of paper for which she needs to write to Newts brother at the British ministry of magic to inform them of Grindelwald's next move. "Hey Teenie, what are you up to?" Queenie asks walking out of the room. Tina removes the paper from the table, "Nothing, what are you doing?" Tina asks trying to stop Queenie from sniffing around her mind. Queenie went from smiling to a concerned look standing in the doorway. Tina can see from her expression that she knows about the note and the symbol and what she is planning on doing.

"Teenie be careful because his followers are everywhere you have no idea who is on his side. My guess is that Newt doesn't know." Tina looks up and makes eye contact with Queenie, as she reads the rest of Tina's mind she then knows. "All of his dreams, they are happening. You can't keep it a secret forever."

Tina stands up and moves over to the couch grabbing a book to write on. "I know Queenie I will tell him after all this has been resolved and Grindelwald is behind bars." As Tina signs her name at the end she moves to her window where and owl approaches. She gives the owl instructions on who it needs to be delivered to and the owl is off to the other side of the pond to find Theseus Scamander.

"Good morning." Newt says crawling out of the case. Both Queenie and Tina turn around startled by Newts sudden appearance out of the case. Newt stops and looks at Tina who looks uneasy. "Tina are you alright?" Tina softens the expression on her face and nods her head. "Yes I am. Sorry you startled me." She says trying to play it off. As he crawls the rest of the way-out Tina turns and shuts the window and walked back over to the table and takes a seat.

"I hope everyone is hungry because I am making biscuits and gravy for breakfast. "Sounds Lovely Queenie", Newts says as he takes a seat at the table across from Tina so that way he can look into her eyes while he eats. As Queenie finishes, she sits down and looks over at Tina who is just picking at her food instead of eating it. Queenie can see her worry about the whole note and hoping that the owl finds Theseus because they have never sent letter through owl before. "Tina are you-", Newt tries to say before interrupted by Queenie. "Hey Newt, would you be a honey and take those left overs to Jacob at the bakery? I have a few things to do and so I won't be able to."

Newt gets up and ties his bow and grabs his coat. "Sure, I have been meaning to get over there and see his bakery since he opened it so I will go down there straight away. I won't be gone too long." As Newt leaves Tina gets up and goes to open the window hoping to get an owl through the window soon. "Teenie, it will be alright. I am sure that the note will get in the right hands." Tina goes and sits on the couch for a minute watching her sister clean everything up. A few minutes go by and she figured she might as well get dressed and be ready before going into MACUSA in case the letter doesn't work.

 _At the Ministry of Magic_

"Mr. Scamander there is an owl here for you." His secretary says walking into Theseus's office. Theseus nods and gets up to greet the owl. He puts the owl on the perch in his office. As he undoes the seal he reads:

 _Dear Mister Scamander, I am Porpentina Goldstein, an American Auror for MACUSA. I am a friend of your Brother Newt and have learned as of last night that Grindelwald will be at the clock tower in London in two days' time. I know that it is hard to try and catch such a power wizard, so I wanted to write to you directly to inform you of his location. If you have any further questions/ would like to send a confirmation letter back that you got my message, my owl will stay with you until you are ready to send me a letter back._

Theseus paces back and forth reading the letter over and over again. "Mister Scamander is everything alright?" His secretary asks. "Yeah I will be fine." Theseus says as he grabs his things and storms out of his office. Leaving the ministry, he walks until he reaches an ally not far from the clock tower. He approaches a man sitting on top of a block of wood. "Sir there has been a slight issue in the matter of my brother."

"And what might that be?" The man asks as he stands up and walks towards Theseus. "Newts friend Miss Goldstein has sent me a letter informing me of your location tomorrow at the clock tower where you wanted to meet my brother. Sir I asked you to keep him out of this." Theseus says as he slowly approaches Grindelwald.

"Oh, but dear boy he is essential to my plan and no harm would come to him if he comes as asked but if what you're saying is true then he may not even know about it That's not his fault no no. However, it is his friend and for that they must be punished." Grindelwald pulls out his wand and writes out a note on a piece of parchment. "Send this back to Porpentina."

"What does it say?" Theseus asks as a takes it from his hand. "Let's just say it's a little persuasion for her to tell your brother about my offer." Grindelwald says as he watches Theseus walk away and back down the street towards the ministry. "She will be very sorry that she ever decided to interfere with my plans, and poor Newt he will be stuck in the middle of this whole thing, but at least my plan will get both the interferer and the one I want in one spot." Grindelwald says as he dispparates from the ally.

 **Oh man what a place to stop! I will update a new chapter later this week. Do you want to know what's in the letter? Well stick around and you will be able to find out. Please tell me what you think I love feedback.**


	3. The Letter

**Yay we are back with another chapter. I hope that everyone is liking it so far. It has been so much fun to write! I loved the movies and I really hope you love this next chapter because now we are really starting to get into the action of it all. Please enjoy!**

Tina woke to an owl tapping on the window she closed after getting too cold. As she got up, she looked around to see what time it was. When she looked at the window, she finally noticed the owl and ran to the glass to slide it open. "Finally," Tina said as she took the parchment from the beak of the white feathered owl.

"Teenie what is it?" Queenie asked running into the room. "Oh, you got a message back, is it from Newts brother?" Tina quickly opened it and read it. She looked up and dropped the letter. Running into her room she got changed and ready for travel. As Tina was getting ready Queenie picked up the letter that was laying on their carpet by the window.

 _Dear Miss Goldstein, thank you for your help in sending us the information about Grindelwald. I am sending one of my Aurors to come and pick you up at 1 and take you by portkey to London to help end is revolution. We will see you then. Also leave Newt in New York he doesn't need to be coming a long for this, but he can know once you have left. -TS_

"That's so odd, why would his brother not want you to tell him you are leaving for London to help. He doesn't need to know about the letter he left in the case." Queenie said trying to get Tina's attention. "I don't know Queenie. He probably doesn't want Newt anywhere near him." Tina said putting the last of her cloths in a small suitcase. "Once I am gone with one of the British Aurors you can tell him that I have been assigned on a case in London and I will be back in a few days alright?"

"Alright." Queenie said as she embraces Tina in a hug. "But be careful he Is dangerous. I don't want anything happening to you." As they finish hugging the clock chimes indicating it is 1 o'clock and Tina heads for the door but stops when she hears a humming sound. "Queenie do you hear that?" Tina asks but no response has come from Queenie. "Queenie?" As Tina turns around, she sees Queenie sitting on the floor with her hands over her ears. Tina realizes the humming is too hard on her abilities. She looks around trying to figure out why it is happening.

"She will be okay here in a minute but you, that's a different story." Says a man. Tina turns around and points her wand at a blonde-haired man. "Who are you?" Tina asks with a slight shudder in her voice. The man begins to pace back and forth not drawing his wand out. "The name is Theseus, Theseus Scamander. I've been corresponding with you about a certain wizard in whom has a particular interest in my brother." Tina starts to lower her wand slowly not knowing what he is going to do.

"I didn't think you would be coming." Tina says in a more confused voice. "Well you see I wasn't meant to come but a certain dark wizard is very upset with a young American Auror that got in his way. He thought that maybe meeting my little brothers crush would make him appear in a less difficult way." Hearing those words made Tina raise her wand and stand in front of her sister who is trying not to scream from the noises ping ponging in her head.

"I am not going anywhere and when I finally tell Newt about this he will be very upset to find that his brother chose the side against him." Tina said trying to not sound terrified but yet how could she not? She is standing inches away from a man who is working with Grindelwald and wants to take her with him to get Newt to follow. She knew she couldn't let that happen. Tina shot out a hex at Theseus that sent him through the door frame. As he struggles back to his feet Tina turns to help Queenie up. "Queenie we need to go now." Tina said before a horrible pain runs through her back causing her to drop her sister out of her arms. Tina turns with her back hunched over in pain and sees Theseus holding his wand out at her.

"Don't be stupid Tina. I can out cast you in a heartbeat." Theseus says, but Tina doesn't listen and throws a Jinx. Theseus deflects it and send one towards Tina who did her best to deflect it, but she was knocked off her feet. For good measure Theseus throws another hex at Tina who wasn't ready for it. When it hits her right in the stomach, she can't help but let out a small whimper. She looks over at her sister with her hands still around her ears. As she tries to stand back up to face Theseus she notices another person walks into the room. A man with white hair who looks down at Tina with a glare. "Well well well looks like our work here is done. Take her and oh, Queenie make sure that note you have right there in your hands gets to Newt. He will want to know where to meet us." Grindelwald says as he watches Theseus grab Tina by the arms and take her out of the room.

"Queenie." Tina yells as she tries to the struggle to get free, but it is no use. They are then gone and the ringing in Queenies ears is gone. Queenie sits there crying into the palm of her hand for a while until she hears Newt and Jacob come into the room. She didn't know what to do.

As the boys enter the room, they see that things are broken and tipped over. "Queenie." Jacob yells as he runs to her side. Newt looks at Queenie and looks around trying to find Tina. Queenie can hear his thoughts wondering about who did this and where Tina was. "She isn't here honey." Queenie says all upset. Jacob helps her to her feet and she struggles to get up.

"Then where is she, who did this, why did-"Newt struggles to get the words out as he becomes shocked with the different people he could think of who would do this. His thoughts then raced to Grindelwald, but he doesn't understand the motive. "No, you're right about who it is honey. Sit down I'll make tea and we will talk about it." Queenie says as she grabs her wand to prepare the kettle. Newt could hardy touch his cup as he listens to Queenie explain the whole thing. "What did my brother write to her exactly?" Newt asks in a frustration. He couldn't believe it, his brother, his own brother would side with Grindelwald and hurt Tina. "Here it is honey." As Newt read the letter, he was shocked by what it contained. 'This isn't his letter this is Grindelwald's demands for me or else-"Newt could get the rest of the words out.

"Or else what?" Jacob asks as he looks at Queenie who is trying to read Newts mind. Queenie gasps when she is finished reading his thoughts. "Or else, he will kill Tina." Queenie says to Jacob. They all three look at each other unsure of what to do.

 **Oh dang what a spot! I hope you guys are liking it so far it has been so much fun writing this. I am loving it. Please leave a review of what you think of it so far. What do you think the three will do next? I will post probably in the next day with a new chapter because I do love writing this.**


	4. At the clock

**Hey guys we are ack with another chapter of my story. I hope you guys a enjoying in so far. Little discloser this chapter contains a little bit of violence and such so reader discretion is advised, but I hope you like it. Please leave a review of what you think so far.**

Newt gets up and storm towards the door with his case in hand. "Newt honey stop. We need to be smart about this." Queenie says as she is trying to stop Newt from walking through the door. "Queenie then what do you suggest we do?" Newt says as he turns to Queenie trying his hard to yell out every word he says. Queenie stands there looking at Newt and both say nothing until they are interrupted by Jacob.

"You two need to go to London. If you can't save her before the deadline maybe try to outsmart him by getting her during the trade off and escaping. There has to be a way to do that." Jacob just sits there and looks at them waiting for a response or a nod that indicates the idea being accepted. "That's not a bad plan" Newt says, he walks over to Jacob and shakes his hand and then begins to walk out the door. "Queenie I will need your help to read his mind because if he is thinking about trying anything then you will be able to tell me." Queenie nods her head and continues on through the door with him.

"Newt what happens if this plan doesn't work? You are playing a very dangerous game here." Queenie says as they walk down the stairs and out of the apartment. As they hit the streets Newt notices a burnt circle on the ground. Queenie sees it is curious about what it is. "Newt what it is?" She asks. Quickly Newt bend downs and is running his nose along the pavement till he stops and looks back at Queenie.

"They traveled by portkey. They left a trail, so we can follow where they went to." Newt says a little hopeful. Newt pulls out his wand and summons a portkey in that exact spot. They both grab each other's hand and step in. They are transported right in front of the London clock tower. "Wow I've never been to London before. It's beautiful." Queenie says looking around. She notices that Newt has already left her side and is wondering around the area they landed in. Queenie follows as he examines the fields and looks for the scorch mark circle like the one in New York.

"Newt, we will find her. I promise but I think we need to wait until Grindelwald is ready to meet with you or else, he might hurt her." Queenie says trying to get her attention. Newt looks at her and sighs sitting down in the sidewalk trying to gather his thoughts together.

 _Somewhere in London_

"She is quite something isn't she Theseus?" Grindelwald asks looking at an Unconscious Tina. Theseus is pacing back and forth think about his brother and what he might think of him knowing that he was part of her abduction from him. "Theseus I am talking to you. My boy you should be proud. I've actually battled with her once before back when I worked for MACUSA as an Auror and she shows strength." Grindelwald states trying to get Theseus's attention.

"Yes, sir she is quite something and I have battled her too, I don't think she would ever let go willingly when Newt come for her." Theseus says as he stops and turns. They both hear Tina groan as she begins to wake up. "Well I better go over there for a bit, but you will be sitting right there when she fully wakes. Be there for her but if you try and let her out it won't only hurt her but your brother and we both know that's not what needs to happen here today." Grindelwald says as he exits the room and heads up the stairs.

Tina makes another groan as her eyes flutter open. She takes a deep breath and examines her surroundings. After realizing it all happened, she sits up but whimpers out as her back and stomach still hurt from the spells that Theseus threw at her. "Don't try to move Miss Goldstein, you might hurt yourself too much." Theseus says as he tries to keep her from wanting to stand up. "And why would you care if I were to hurt myself too much Mr. Scamander?" Tina says with an attitude as she stands up ignoring his instructions. Theseus stands up and pulls his wand out of his coat to be ready in case she tries anything.

He loves his brother and doesn't want anything bad to happen to Tina all he wants is to get through the next day and get Newt safely to him. "I don't think you understand why I am doing this Tina." Theseus tries to explain.

"I don't care." Tina tries to go for her wand but realizes she doesn't have it in her coat pocket and give a gruntle sigh. "I would try anything Miss Goldstein." Grindelwald says as he comes back into the room with his wad out and pointed at her. Tina backs up a little trying to find a way out but not knowing where she is doesn't give her much of an option on where she could go.

Grindelwald waves his wand at her and she gets lift in the air. Metal polls and other objects start to form around her as a cell is being built. As the bench is being build she is plopped down with her ankle chained to the wall. "There that should get Newts attention when I send his next message to figure out if he is indeed in London to trade for you." Grindelwald says as he writes out a letter.

"There is no way I will let you take Newt." Tina says as she tries to free herself from the chain around her ankle. "There is no use trying with that. The only way you could escape is through magic, and you happen to have no wand." Grindelwald says as he summons an owl to take the letter to Newt. Grindelwald turns towards Tina who is still trying to pull the chain from the wall. Tina glares at him and yanks the chain with her leg while looking at him.

"You really are annoying." Grindelwald says as he walks towards her. Tina backs up a little and keeps her posture upright to not look scared. "I can see right through you Tina and I know he will come for you and you will not try and fight it because if you do-"Grindelwald says he opens up the cell door and walks inside closing it behind him. Tina's eyes start to lose the sharpness in them as he gets closer.

Tina pushes him away, but Grindelwald grabs her by the back of her head and pulls her close to him, "-I will see to it that both Newt and you never walk away from the clock tower alive." Tina shutters at his words. He looks right into her eyes and throws her to the ground. Tina tries to calm her breathing as she turns to look at Grindelwald who has already walk out of the cell locking it behind him. Tina tries really hard to fight back tears but is unsuccessful and brings her knees to her chest and cry's.

"Abernathy! Has the letter found Newt?" Grindelwald says walking past Theseus. "Yes sir, and he is in London. Not far from here in fact." Abernathy says as he pets the owl. Grindelwald looks at the owl and then at Theseus. "We must stay out of sight until tonight. The letter changed the time to tonight. "Grindelwald says.

"You didn't want to wait?" Theseus asks Grindelwald. He shakes his head an walks over to the window that is looking out from the clock tower that he created. He looks out and sees Newt sitting with Queenie. "He brought a friend with him. Abernathy you will detain her I don't want her reading anyone's minds alright?" Abernathy nods and walks out of the room. Theseus notices that Grindelwald is watching Newt and grabs Tina's wand off the table and walks down the hall to where Tina is being held.

"Tina, we don't have much time, they are doing the trade tonight." Theseus says as he undoes the chain around her ankle. "Why are you telling me this?" Tina asks unsure of what to think of Theseus.

"Because as much as I believe he will honor his deal with Newt I don't believe he plans on letting you go." Theseus says as he unlocks the door. Tina stands up ready if it is a trick or not. "What makes you think that?" Tina asks walking slowly towards him.

"He doesn't think Newt will just willingly join him. I think having you made him realize the right motivation is someone he truly cares for. So, if you are gone then he has no leverage and Newt can get out of London with everyone." Theseus holds Tina's wand out for her to grab. Tina starts to move out of the cell. "There's one other thing you need to know- "Theseus says as Tina turns back towards him. "-Abernathy has been issues with the detail of getting your sister away from Newt, so you need to be careful of him." Tina nods and disapperates out of the clock tower to a field right in front of big ben. She sees Newt and Queenie.

"NEWT!" Tina yells as she starts to run towards him. Newt hears her and gets up and run towards her. When he reaches her all he can do is hug her. Their embrace is short lifted when Queenie gasps hearing Abernathy's thoughts. "He knows you got out. He's going to tell Grindelwald." Queenie says as she runs into to hung Tina as tightly as possible. "Ok Queenie take Tina and get out of here." Newt says pushing Tina away from the clock tower.

"No Newt I am not leaving you here." Tina says pulling away from Queenie. Both Newt and Tina stare at each other with worry in their eyes. Newt tries to reach out to Tina to get her to move but she backs away from him showing her stubbornness to stay if he does. Newt can't help but admire her persistence but is worried that her safety is in jeopardy.

"Tina, please go. I don't want to see anything happen to you because I-" Newt pauses as he is nervous for the words that come next but his train of though is short lived when from the corner of his eye he's sees a blue flash. Queenie is send flying far back away from both of them.

"Queenie!" Tina yells as she draws her wand out at Grindelwald. All three of them, Abernathy, Theseus, and Grindelwald stand there with their wand drawn. "I thought I told you both not to be stupid." Grindelwald says as lowers his wand to try and talk with Newt. "Now Newt Scamander, it is time. Come with me." Grindelwald says as he holds out his hand to welcome Newt in.

Newt looks at Tina who has her wand drawn and is focused on the other two who have their wands pointed out. Newt then looks back at Grindelwald with his answer. "No I will not"

Grindelwald moves forward to be a little close to both of them. "Wrong choice" He says as he draws his wand and in a blink of an eye a spell is cast and headed straight for Tina…

 **Yikes! That was a longer chapter, but so much fun to write. Now we are getting somewhere. Will Newt ever get a chance to finish what he was going to say to Tina? Please take a moment after reading to leave a review about what you think so far.**


	5. Bad plan

**Ahhh! Here we are with yet another chapter. I hope you guys are liking the story so far, it has been fun to write this. If you haven't noticed I really like these movies, they are a great addition to the Harry potter world. As stated in the last chapter reader discretion is advised. Enjoy!**

"Wrong choice" Grindelwald says as he draws his wand out. With one quick breath he utters "Crucio" towards Tina. With a flash of blue light Tina has fallen to the ground screaming.

"Stop please don't-" Newt says as he tries to get the words out but the sound of Tina's cry out is too much for him to take. Grindelwald looks at Newt and draw backs his wand. As he does so Tina gasps for air and is able to look up at Newt. "Mr. Scamander, I thought I made myself very clear about what would happen if things didn't go the way I wanted them to." Grindelwald says as he motions towards Tina who is grunting as she tries to stand up. Newt bends down to help her to her feet putting arm around her waist so that way Tina can keep her balance.

"Just stop this." Is all Newt could get out as he holds a barely conscious Tina in his arms. Grindelwald looks directly in Newts eyes and see's something he finds most appealing that he knows he could use against him. "Mr. Scamander, you're afraid. Just like in your dreams you see me and nothing but the world around falling apart. That nightmare is becoming your reality." Those words make Tina's blood boil, she knows that if she were to try anything she would be bested. His curse took a lot of out her, but she couldn't allow Newt to face it alone. She knew he couldn't defend both her and him against them.

Tina slowly raises her head up to face Grindelwald with such a glare to make sure he knows that she is not scared of him when in truth she really was. She knows with wrong move she could lose everything she held dear. "You can't win Grindelwald." Tina says as she starts to reach for her wand inside her jacket.

"Oh really, and what makes you say so?" Grindelwald asks as he hands off his wand to Theseus. Tina knew this would be her only chance. She breaks from Newts hold and is so thrown off by it he is knocked off his feet and onto the ground, his wand slips out of his hands and with it being dark he can't see it. "Tina-" Newt says as he tries and feels around for his wand.

"This might be the dumbest thing you have ever done my dear." Grindelwald says as Tina raises her wand towards him. She knows this would be her chance to stop him once and for all. "Petrificus Totalus" Tina says as she moves her wand towards Grindelwald. He smiles as his wand is thrown back into his hand. Tina sees his wand is in his hand as she mutters that last of the words. With a quick movement of the wand he deflected the spell sending it off towards Queenie who is running back towards them, but at the spell hits her she stiffens and falls backwards in the grass. "Queenie!" Tina yells turning back towards her.

"I thought I told you not to be stupid." Grindelwald says as he mutters the words "Accio." Tina's wand is sent flying through the air towards him, Tina turns to run towards Newt who has just found his wand. But she is stopped by a pain all up and down her body as her feet leave the ground the only thing she can get out is a series of grunts.

"NO!" Newt says. "Let her go." Newt says pointing his wand out at Grindelwald. He brings his wand in towards him and Tina moves closer to him with the motion. "How about, no. You see now she is mine to deal with and we both know that it will hurt more than you could fathom." Grindelwald says as he walks toward Tina looking at her all stiff in pain.

"Newt, I'm… sorry, I tried… but he's. Ahh" Tina tried to get out. She feels like her body is being stretched and squished all at the same time unable to barley breath or move. Newt hold his wand out towards Grindelwald who is more focused on Tina. He sees an opportunity to disarm him. He quickly goes for the spell to do it but Theseus sends him flying back on the ground.

"Newt, now is not the time to try and do that." Theseus says as a warning to Newt. "Now go find her sister who's over there and try to be smarted next time." He says as they start to walk away. Tina looks at him with tears rolling down her face.

"No, Tina. No." Newt says chasing after them but they disapperate before her could reach them. He finds himself falling on his knee shocked at the events that just happened. She was there in his arms and now she is gone, again and who know what will become of her the Next time he finds her.

"Newt. Are you alright, where Tin-" Queenie starts to say but is interrupted by his thoughts. "Oh, honey. I am so sorry. We had her, she was with us and we had he." Queenie says as she sits down next to Newt who can't seem to move. Queenie can hear his thoughts. How he blames himself, if he wasn't so afraid, he could have saved her. If he didn't hesitate when he had her in his arms, he could have gotten them out of here and somewhere safe. Queenie grabs for his hand and as she grabs it she notices it shaking like crazy.

Queenie is trying to hard to fight back tears and the thought she could maybe never see her sister again, but for Newts sake she decides she needs to put on a tougher front. "Queenie, I had her. She was here in my arms and I couldn't even finish what I was going to say to her." Newt says as tears begin to roll down his face. Queenie reads his mind and understand everything.

"Oh Newt, we will get her back. We just need to find someone who could help us out duel him." Queenie says. "Do you have any ideas of who to ask?" She asks him, as he begins to think his head raises as the person pops into his head. Queenie looks to him and nods and both of them hand in hand disapperate from in front of the clock tower…

 **That seems like a good spot to stop. I hope you guys liked the chapter. I am very excited for the next couple of chapters. This one was like the first one a little bit shorter but the next few will be a little bit longer. Please leave a review as to what you think. Thank you guys for your support!**


	6. Time for help

**It is time for the next chapter, que the harry potter intro music! Guys I am so excited with how much fun it has been to write a fanfic. You guys are so so supportive and that makes it so much fun to write. Same as before reader discretion advised. Please enjoy.**

"Newt what is this place?" Queenie asks walking along this stone bridge looking at a castle with the slight mist around it in the start of morning. "Hogwarts." Newt says as he stops to see students running around in the courtyard.

They all turn to see them walking through the crowd and into the corridor where a professor is standing watching students during the study time. "I am looking for professor Dumbledore, have you seen him?" Newt asks trying to make eye contact with a professor he doesn't think he has seen before.

"Yes, he is in his office." Newt nods and as he looks down the long hallway, he can see himself running in his robe as a child with a small animal in his hand as those were his only friends during his time. All those memories came flooding back and he couldn't help for at a moment feel at peace walking through the corridor. As he reached the entrance, he uttered the words to his office and proceeded up the stairs into his office.

"Professor? I was wondering if I might have a word with you?" Newt says as he walks over to the empty desk. "Ah Newt, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore says as he comes around the corner of his office. Newt takes a seat down across from him and begins to try and speak but is slowly stopped when Queenie puts her hand on his shoulders. "Sir why I don't I just show you kind of." Queenie says as she walks towards Dumbledore their eyes meet and he can see everything from the start as she takes him through the events of everything that Newt had gone through. He sees this dark-haired woman down on the ground but then taken by Grindelwald away, again.

"Oh I see." Dumbledore says as he scratches his head unable to decide what he needs to say. "Newt decided to come here see, for your help. He has my sister and I want her back." Queenie says trying to sway him into helping them anyway she could. As Dumbledore stands up Newt quickly gets up to follow him making sure he wouldn't miss a word of what he would have to say. "I would love to help you both, but I can't move against Grindelwald." Both Newt and Queenie look at each other.

"Professor, he has, he has her and I can't even imagine what he would do to her after what happened last night." Newt says on the verge of tears. Dumbledore's words jabbed him in the heart and he began to lose all hope of ever getting to finish his conversation with Tina. "Newt I am really sorry, but I can't fight him. I made a blood pack that we would never fight each other. I can however assist you by being there to stop any other wizards but when it comes down to it, I can't help you against Grindelwald."

Newt began to feel hopeful again and Queenie looked over at Newt, "I say that works just fine. Even a little help will help us stay focused on just him." Queenie says more hopeful then she was not too long ago. Dumbledore goes over and grabs his wand and jacket and shows them through the door and as they walk through the castle all eyes are fixed back on them. Queenie can hear Newts thoughts go from negative to positive again. She can hear him thinking about how he would be able to save Tina and be with her again.

 _In the clock tower_

"Newt!" Tina tries to scream out, but all that comes out is more of a whisper and then she no longer can see him. Nothing but a dark room. She is instantly thrown against a wall. The impact makes her dizzy so all she can do is sit there to try and get back to normal.

"You made the biggest mistake of your life Miss Goldstein." Grindelwald says as he leans in close to her. She glares back at him to try and not show any fear but can't hold the sharpness for long when she sees out of the corner of her eye his wand out. "You might want to prepare yourself. Grindelwald holds his wand up at her and blue starts to spark at the tip. Tina takes a deep breath as the spark stretches to a long line at his wand starts to move towards her.

As it hits her, she is shocked all up through her body. As she goes to scoot away Grindelwald chains her hands to the brick, so she is unable to move away from him. "The next few hours will not be very pleasant for you so if I were you. I would brace myself." Grindelwald says and he whips his wand another time and as it hits her she closes her eyes trying not to give him the satisfaction of her yelling out in pain as he continues she can no longer hold it in and she begins to cry out begging him to stop.

"Ah, you want me to stop. Well I'll just move to my personal favorite, an unforgivable curse." Grindelwald says with a smirk on his face. Tina knows that she has to stay strong or she may not survive the night. She rolls her head up to look at Grindelwald who is getting ready for the next set of spells. He begins to raise his wand and she knows that this one will hurt worse the rest. "Crucio." He mumbles out and the pain courses through her body and she hits the back of the brick hard as she squirms to try and stop it. He cries out get a little louder with each minute more he doesn't let go of his concentration. Tina's eyes begin to become heavy, tries to fight to stay awake but can't fight for much longer until she decides to give up and let the darkness consume her.

As she passes out Grindelwald releases concentration and walks out of the room leaving Tina there unconscious by herself. "How has it gone so far boss?" Abernathy asked with curiosity, Grindelwald points into the room at Tina's body lying on the ground. Abernathy can't help but smile at the thought of sticking it to all the Auror who wouldn't listen to him.

"She will be out for a while, so I will rest and resume in a little while." Grindelwald says as her walks out of the room. "Wait sir. What happens if she wakes before you?" Abernathy asks. Grindelwald thinks for a moment, "If she does then do what you will to her, I'm sure you have your own grudges with her." He says as he turns to walk out of the room.

Abernathy begins to walk into the room and stares at her, he can see her chest moving up and down very faintly. He can't help but draw out his wand as run it down her cheek starting a cut along trying to make it look way serious. Tina twitches at the start of the cut, he looks in towards he and points his wand out waiting for her eyes to flutter open and in an instant, they do, and she begins to take deep breaths. Tina notices Abernathy squatting next to her.

"I see he can't do his own dirty work anymore." Tina says as she tries to push herself to a sitting position but is stopped with Abernathy puts his foot on her back and pushed her back down to the floor. "No, he said if you wake before he is done resting, I get to do what I want with you and right now I want to watch you bleed." Abernathy says as he presses his knee into her rib cage. Tina tightly closes her eyes to try and forget the pain of his knee in her chest but can't. She can't let him have the satisfactory of giving her lots of pain.

Abernathy lets off of her side and sits down right in front of her. "Now, where shall we begin Goldstein?" Abernathy asks as he pulls a knife from out of his coat pocket.

 _Outside of the clock tower_

"Queenie see if you can hear any of their thoughts." Newt says as he looks around for anyone. Queenie takes a seat on the floor because she knows that this will take a lot out of her. She thinks of her sister and tries to connect with her. As she tries as hard as she can she can hear a faint thought, but it isn't a thought. It's screaming, and she knows its Tina's voice. She can hear another person right next to her and his thoughts are about making her suffer by any means. Queenie can hear both and can't take any more of it.

"Miss Goldstein are you alright?" Dumbledore asks, but she wasn't. She could hear her sisters' thoughts and all they were, were crying and screaming. "No, I'm not. Newt, I have tried to be brave for the both of us, but I can't not after what I just heard. She is in so much pain Newt and I fear we might get to her too late." Queenie says as she starts to cry into her palms. Newt looks at her and realizes his sadness and anger kept him from really checking on her as well with everything going on.

"Queenie listen to me. We won't be too late because we know that they are still in the clock tower and we can get her out of there we just need to be very careful with how." Newt says as he puts his hand on Queenies shoulders. "Can you send her a message to tell her we are coming for her?" Newt asks.

"I think so, let me try anyways." Queenie concentrates on her sister once again and can hear her crying but this time goes beyond that. "Tina? Tina we are coming to get you." Queenie says.

"Queenie, please. Please don't." Tina responds back.

 **Yikes! What a thought. I hope you all likes this chapter. Be sure to leave a little review as to how much you are enjoying the story so far. Thank you for all of your support.**


	7. Back at the clock

**Hey guys I am back. As we start to get into the real thick of things it will be crazy packed with lots of stuff. I hope you all enjoy and as stated before reader discretion is advised.**

"Queenie, please. Please don't." Tina responds back but before she could finish her thought Queenie loses contact with her sister. "Queenie what's wrong." As Queenie stands there not knowing what to say she just stares at the clock tower. She knows her sister would want her to come get her and put Grindelwald away.

"Nothing I couldn't get contact that way, so we will just have to go and she can figure out we are here for her in the moment." Queenie says to Newt and Dumbledore. Dumbledore stands in front of both of them and raises his wand to examine the building to see where in the tower they are. As he scans up he can see movement in a room with two people but it's not Grindelwald, as he scans over farther he can now sense Grindelwald's magic in the room next to the other one moving around.

"I found her. They are towards the top underneath the clock part." Dumbledore says as he points up in the direction. Newt stands up next to Dumbledore ready for the next part of the plan. As they stand there Newt realizes that the only way to get in there is to do it while they are all distracted. Queenie hears Newts thoughts and knows the only way that they can know for sure is communicating with Tina, but she doesn't want them to get to her.

"Hey Newt, there is something you should know, uh-"Queenie starts to say. "Okay Queenie and Newt you two will need to get up to the rim of the clock tower because we need to get Grindelwald up there so I can deal with the other wizards while grabbing Tina." Dumbledore says interrupting Queenie.

Both Newt and Queenie nod at Dumbledore and start towards the clock tower. All of them look at each other and disapperate up to the clock itself. As Newt peers in her can see the stairs leading down, he can see both rooms where the wizards are at. They both see Tina laying on the ground chained to wall receiving jinx and hexes from Grindelwald while Abernathy watches.

Newt watches Tina as each hit, she takes she squints her eyes even harder to try and keep herself strong, but he can tell her strength is fading. Once they got her they would have to get out of London with her. Queenie can hear Grindelwalds thoughts and what he has planned for Tina. Queenie gasps as she hears his full intentions.

"Queenie what is it?" Newt asks. "He's going to use her at his next rally tonight in front of all of those who are against him and show them what he does to those who get in his way." Queenie says as she begins to feel an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

"Newt stands up and moves across the ledge, so he is above Tina. "Then we have to get her before he takes her with him." Newt says with determination in his voice.

 _Inside the clock tower_

"Crucio." Grindelwald says as he sends Tina into a state of pain. As he pulls away she gasps for breath and once she opens her eyes she looks up at the light of the glass in the tower but notices to figures looking down at her. She recognizes the curly hair and as her vision corrects itself she sees it is Newt and Queenie. Hope begins to fill as a jinx hits her in the side of arm and sent flying through her body for a brief second.

"There won't be much more of this because soon you will be coming with me. I have set up a meeting with other wizards who oppose me." Grindelwald begins to say as he bends down to look Tina straight in the eye. "You won't get away with this." Tina says, those words anger Grindelwald so much that he strikes Tina across the face and as he does that, he hears a bang against the glass up above. Looking up he sees no one but is not convinced.

Grindelwald unlocks Tina and uses his wand to raise her up laying and moves her along with him as he walks up the stairs. Tina knows that if they are found that bad things will happen to all of them but as Grindelwald looks out he sees no one. "Must have been a bird or something. Shall we go now? Good." Grindelwald says as he brings Tina a long with him. "Now my dear it is time for you to rest up so go to sleep." Grindelwald says as he waves his hand and sends Tina's eye fluttering shut.

"Sir what will you do with her?" Theseus asks concerned for Tina, and for what his brother will do when he see her like this.

"Make and example out of her and I am hoping Newt will come to this gathering to see what happens when he doesn't listen." Grindelwald says as he walks out of the room Tina floating behind him.

 _Outside the clock moments earlier_

"Then we have to get her before he takes her with him." Newts says with determination in his voice. He looks back and notices Tina is speaking to him and as she finishes her words he watches and Grindelwald strikes her across the face. With such rage Newt bangs on the glass and sees Grindelwald turn.

"Newt get down." Queenie says as she pushes him down. "Listen we have to get back down there and out of sight." She continues as she disapperates them out of there and back behind a tree.

"Queenie we were so close." Newt says in frustration to Queenie. "NEWT! Listen to me. I heard his thoughts, at this gathering he is planning on showing other wizards what happens when they move against him by-"Queenie stops as Dumbledore appears from around the tree.

"By what Queenie?" Newt asks as he steps closer to her. "By killing Tina." Queenie says. All three of them stand there in silence unsure of what to do next.

 **Well that's it for now but I promise Tina will make a comeback and gain some strength in her character. I love strong characters, but I find it fun when a character is unable to save themselves for a while until united with others. Please leave a review and I hope you liked it.**


	8. The Gathering

**Hey guys I hope you are liking the story so far, I am having a lot of fun writing it. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Thank you for all the support. Same as the last few chapters, reader discretion is advised.**

"Queenie do you know where they are meeting?" Dumbledore asks. "They are meeting at the ministry of magic. He plans on calling all ministry workers but other than that I don't have anything else." Queenie says to Dumbledore.

"Alright well that's a good start, we just have to get in there and find her and get out." Dumbledore says as he begins to walk away from the tree. Both Newt and Queenie follow and as they do, they start to see wizards walking slowly towards the ministry. All three of them look at each other and realize that they are being called. "It's a trap." Newt says to them as they begin to walk the same way to blend in.

"All we need to do is blend in and get Tina and get out. Hopefully they will wake up and they could get Grindelwald." Dumbledore says as they walk through the doors into the ministry. Queenie takes Newts hand in order to keep him calm and hopeful about getting Tina back. As they take their seat Grindelwald comes out from the doorway and into the middle of the floor. Above him is a blue light of floating sparks ready for. Resistance against him.

"My soon to be children, today I show you what true power is. What will happen to each and every one of you if you do not swear your undying allegiance to me." Grindelwald states to everyone as he walks around the room. Grindelwald looks into the crowd and raises his head to Newt, Dumbledore, and Queenie to let them know that he does indeed see them in the crowd.

"There are those in the crowd who I think should take my warning to heart because for some my example will touch those of the American branch over here." Grindelwald says as he points over to the aurors of MACUSA. "And why might that be Mr. Grindelwald." Madam President of MACUSA says with such a strong and determined tone. She knows that all of her aurors should be accounted for in the group. But as she looks at her branch of the aurors she notices that in fact one of her aurors is missing, the one that was just reinstated over a year ago.

"Ahh I see you figured it out madam President." Grindelwald says as he sees her face turn from calm to worry in the moment. She quietly once he turns pulls her wand out of her coat and keeps it at her side ready to attack. As she looks up in the crowd, she sees Queenie Goldstein and Mr. Scamander on the other side of the room up in the back of the aurors. She then tries to get Queenies attention by thinking her name.

As she does so she notices Queenies head move towards her to look her in the eyes from across the room. "Hey Newt, look who it is." Queenie says as she point at Madam Piquiry who is looking at both of them. Her and Queenie continues to have a conversation in the mind about how to get Tina back. Queenie nods with the finish of their plan.

"Ok Newt we need to get everyone ready to leave once we see Tina, the only way we could do this is if he is distracted with people leaving." Newt nods in agreement to the plan and Dumbledore starts to slowly move through the room giving everyone a card with the location to disapperate to once the card starts to glow.

"Okay guys we only get one shot at this." Dumbledore says as he sees Grindelwald move towards the door to bring forth Tina who is awake but weak. Newt starts to stiffen as he sees Tina come out with tears rolling down her face and her arms all bruised and bloodied. The light makes Tina squint her eyes, but she notices that there are wizards from all over the world gathered together in one room.

As she begins to see Newt Grindelwald pushes her to the ground trying to keep her focus off of the people as Tina looks back, she sees her wand in his pocket, as she looks back at Queenie, she knows what she has to do. A jinx is thrown at Grindelwald as he gets ready to cast a curse on Tina. The jinx sends him flying back a bit with his wand hitting the ground, as that happens Tina gets up and heads for her wand in Grindelwald's pocket grabbing it, she pushes herself back on the ground with her wand pointed at him, she knows she can't keep focus standing up.

The wizards start to disapperate and as they do so Newt moves down the crowd to get to Tina, but he didn't realize that Grindelwald had grabbed his wand and with a strike he sends Newt crashing back away from Tina. "As stated before this will be a huge mistake." Grindelwad says as he walks towards Tina.

"Yeah I don't think so." Tina says as she throws a curse at Grindelwald. As he is sent back Tina gets herself up and starts to run towards the steps to get to Newt. "Tina!" Queenie yells as she moves in Tina's direction. Tina trips of the stairs trying to get up them and rolls back down hitting her head heard and causing her to see stars.

"No, Tina." Newt says as he gets up to get towards her. Tina turns to see Grindelwald walking fast towards her as she gets up, she tries and throws a jinx at him, but he deflects it as he does not want to be sent flying back be an American wizard who keeps messing up his plans.

Tina moves over away from where she is standing to keep as much distance from him as possible. Newt sees that she is just trying to move to keep distance. He decides to run down there and throw the crucio curse at him. As he does so Grindelwald turn and moves his curse, so it hits Tina instead of him. Newt falls to his knees hearing Tina cry out, again. He couldn't bear the fact that he just hit her with the curse.

That begins to anger him and as he tried to control it, he can't, standing up he sends a couple spells towards Grindelwald who is having a hard time deflecting all of them. As Newt stops Grindelwald waves his hands at the floor and tile begins to crack until there is a deep hole in the middle of the floor. Newt starts to throw spells at him again but as Grindelwald deflects them his is sent flying back. Tina has no choice to but to try and fight him again. Sending spells and jinxes his way until she finds herself out of energy. As it becomes easier to deflect them Grindelwald starts throwing some back which become harder for Tina to deflect.

"Tina!" Newt says trying to get up. He sees Tina trying to stop the spells from hitting her but as it becomes harder, she starts to go down to her knees, and finally laying on her back gasping for breath. "Tina, I- "Newt says as he tries to crawl over to her.

"Newt." Tina says in light voice, as she tries to say something else, she begins to leave the ground and is hovering over the hole. "No no. Tina! Tina I- I love you." Newt says as he tries to get to his feet before Grindelwald lets go of his hold on Tina. As his wand lifts up Tina drops down the hole. Newt looks down and see her body disappear.

 **Oh yikes! I hope you enjoyed that chapter maybe. Please leave a review of what you thought and keep checking back for more updates. Thank you guys so much for taking the time to read this story.**


	9. Fear and strength

**Sorry it has been so long. College homework has really piled up and I had a harder time writing this chapter, but I hope you like it. Please leave a comment and tell me what you think of the story. Thank you.**

Newt can't seem to move, as he looks down, he knows she is gone. "Fear Mr. Scamander is what drove to this dramatic end." Grindelwald says as he looks down at Newt who is sitting next to the hole. With the wave of his wand he closes the hole and fixes the floor. Newt glares at Grindelwald trying to decide what he should do next.

"Newt?" Queenie asks as she walks down the stairs reading Newts thoughts, hearing him run through the events, that moment of watching her fall out of his grasp many times in the last few days. Those moments of fear and anger he had towards Grindelwald all boiling up to the surface.

"For all of you still here, Queenie, the younger sister of such a weak and naïve wizard. Madam Piquiry, the one that thought a plan of attack was a good answer. Dumbledore, the one who couldn't move against me to save a young soul. The Scamander's, one who was smart to join my side and one who will now join his friend." Grindelwald says as he points his wand at a defenseless Newt.

"My brother would not be happy about this right now." Newt says trying to call Grindelwald's bluff but in the back of his mind he wonders if this what he deserves. He lost a wizard of who he loved and let down many throughout his life. But the thought crossed his mind that at the moment Grindelwald would get away with it because no one in the room is raising a wand towards him, not after the events that just happened. Newt decided that fighting for his life and trying to defeat Grindelwald would avenge Tina.

"What your brother doesn't know won't hurt him." Grindelwald says as a light beam from his wand towards heads towards Newt, however, with quick reflexes Newt blocks his curse and in doing so stands up wand drawn ready for a fight. "Looks like the fear is being pushed away. My dear boy that is what I wanted for you." As he says that Newt shoots a jinx at Grindelwald giving off the hint that he is not interested in anything he has to say further.

Queenie watches as Newt becomes more and more focused on the spells to cast, looking over she see Abernathy watching from afar and decides that he deserves to get a spell thrown at him. Running up the stairs and around she comes to the other side where she is behind him. "Petrificus totalis." Queenie whispers and with one motion Abernathy is frozen falling backwards. "That's what you get for hurting my sister." Queenie says bending of him. Lights flash on the side of Queenie's eyes and she sees a battle between Newt and Grindelwald break out.

A spell hits Newt causing him to fly back. "You think that any of you in this room can defeat me? I am the greatest wizard that has ever lived, and my revolution will change the world and you can either all join me or perish much like your fellow wizard did. There is a purpose that I have been given and not even you Newton Scamander can change. Your creatures could be vital with our knowledge and power we could have created something great, but she had to interfere with out plans, she had to try and stop me before I could get to you. This whole mess is her fault. You both are so dependent on saving each other you actually went as far as to die for each other. She died because of your fear, the fear you saw in your nightmares. Well guess what Mr. Scamander they came true, your world is crumbling around you now because the one person who truly understood you is now dead and you will either die with her or join me and get past that pain." Grindelwald says walking around in a circle.

As Newt lays there he knows defeat could be in his future, but he couldn't let him escape He had to be strong because he knows that he is on his own now. Standing up he begins to say, "You know what, yeah my fear drove her to try and protect me but let me tell you something. If it were reversed and she were having the nightmares and I found a note written to her I would have done the same thing to protect her. As much as I didn't want to lose her, I would have died for her too. That is a sacrifice you will never understand because you don't know how to love anything but your own ambitions and that will be your downfall." Newt says. The fear in his stomach began to disappear as those words left his mouth, as the words circled around him the death of Tina became less painful because he knew in his heart and mind he would have done the same thing.

"Well then Newt, looks like you will be joining her." Grindelwald says raising his wand. As he does so Newts grip around his loosens.

"Gladly." Newt says, as he closes his eyes he knows that this will be the end. As Grindelwald raised his wand ready for the curse that would end life a spell was shot from the corner of the room.

"Reducto!" Someone yells from afar. As everyone turns to look they all gasp at the sight.

"It can't be." Newt says turning around.

 **Oh my gosh what a chapter. There is always room for another chapter or two. We are over the hump and now towards the final soon. I hope you all have enjoyed this story. Please let me know what you have thought about it so far. I really love feedback. Thank you all for being so patient with this chapter I know it has been a while.**


	10. The Finale

**Here we are again with another chapter! I really do hope you have been liking this story so far. Go ahead and follow my page because as soon as I am done with this story I have been given and idea for a new one and can't wait. Anyway, back into it we go…**

"Reducto!" Someone yells from afar. As everyone turns to look, they all gasp at the sight. "It can't be." Newt says turning around.

"The game is over Grindelwald. I already told you, you weren't supposed to hurt my brother and here you have hurt him and his girl here." He says as he points to Tina standing right next to him with her wand drawn out at Grindelwald.

"So, she lives after all. Tell me Theseus how did you manage that?" Grindelwald says standing back up. Theseus looks over at Tina and gives her a half smile and then draws his wand out at Grindelwald. Both of them walk down the steps and onto the main part of the floor in front of Newt.

"It's over Grindelwald." Tina says as she waves her wand at him sending ropes to tie his hands behind his back.

"Madam President, he is all yours." Theseus says as he ushers her to come forward. Tina turns to Newt who is sitting there staring at her. "Newt are you alright?" Tina asks helping him to his feet. Newt nods his head as he doesn't really know what to say.

"Oh don't forget about Abernathy!" Queenie says pulling him up from his statue state all tied up. Tina can't help but giggle a little bit seeing Abernathy all tied up. Queenie walks over to Tina for a big embrace. "I thought I lost my big sister today." Queenie says.

"Yeah, I think it will be awhile before that happens." Tina says with a smile and slight laugh.

"How did you get out of there?" Newt asks. Tina then looks over at Theseus who is standing a ways away from Newt. "It was your brother. He saved me." Tina says looking over at Theseus.

"Umm yeah. I saw what he did, and I couldn't let him do that." Theseus said.

 _Moments earlier_

 _Theseus watched as Tina fell back down the stairs. "Tina no!" Newt shouts. He sees the pain on both their faces. He watches as Tina tried to keep distance between herself and Grindelwald throwing jinxes at him._

 _Newt runs towards yelling Crucio, but as he does so he deflects it and send it towards Tina who has now fallen to her knees screaming. Theseus see's the pain across his brother's face, the horror of hurting his girl. "I can't do this." He thinks to himself. "How could I be so stupid as to help him hurt my brother like this. I have to do something."_

 _As he looks up her sees the tiles cracking forming the hole, he watched Grindelwald create earlier. Newt is sent flying back and Tina is trying her best to deflect the spells but can't as she falls on her back he watches as Newt crawls towards her._

 _As Grindelwald raises her off the ground, he knows what he is about to do. "Tina no- Tina I- I love you." He hears Newt yell. He can't take it._

 _Theseus watches as Tina falls down the hole. He immediately turns to go down the stairs and blows a hole in the wall to where the big hole is and jumps in after Tina. "Accio" Theseus yells as he pulls Tina up to him. He sees the hole beginning to go back together and before they are squished he apperates out of the hole and down onto the floor below the fight._

 _Theseus lays an unconscious Tina down on the floor, he examines for and broken bones or bleeding. As he examines her body he see's all the marks from Abernathy and Grindelwald from the few days she was with them._

 _"Tina I am so sorry. This is all my fault." He says grabbing her hand. A few moments later Tina's eyes flutter open and she begins to cough trying to catch her breath. "Oh my gosh, Tina are you alright?" He says trying to help her up._

 _"Yeah I think so. Why are you helping me?" Tina asks. "I can't stand watching him hurt my brother." Theseus says._

 _"Is he okay, we need to go help." Tina says running towards the stairs._

 _"No wait not that way. Let's go this way I think the element of surprise is our best bet here." Theseus says as he points to the other side of the room. Tina nods in agreement and they both head for the other stair well to go back up into the other room. Tina couldn't wait to throw the spell reducto at him. He deserved it after everything._

"Wow, Theseus. Thank you." Newt says grateful, and how could he not. There she is standing in front of him safe and within reach with no threat of someone pulling her away from him.

"I hope that maybe someday you'll forgive me for all of this. He had me fooled." Theseus says upset by the fact that he was talked into thinking hurting someone he cared about what okay. Newt walks over to his r=brother and gives him a hug. "Glad you decided to come back." Newt says.

"So, what now Newt?" Queenie asks. "Well first let's start with going back and getting her all heeled." Newt says pointing at Tina seeing all her cuts and bruises down her arms. "That's a good idea Newt" Tina says as she leans up against her sister. "Well done Newt. I have to say I am proud of you, well actually of all of you." Dumbledore says as he makes his way over to the group. "And you Tina, you showed great strength the last few days. Never truly giving up even when maybe it felt like you would never escape." Dumbledore says as he puts his hand on Tina's shoulder. Tina smiles at him turning around he winks at Newt and then vanishes.

"I've always liked him." Theseus says patting Newt on the back. "Now what do we say we get her to the heeler and put this behind us." Theseus says to the whole group. They all smile at each other and newt can't help but stare at Tina. As she catches his eyes she smiles.

Queenie can hear both their thoughts on each other and can't help but giggle as she takes Tina's hand and walks with both of them out of the room. "He you guys, thanks for rescuing me." Tina says as all three of them walk out the door…

 **Wow, we made it. I hope you guys liked that story. It was such a joy to write. I hope you guys like my style of writing and as always, I love feedback on what I could do better. Please leave a review or follow my other works as I get started with them. Thank you, guys!**


End file.
